The Shadows' Awakening
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: With the school year over, Harry heads to Japan with Yugi and Atem. What happens when he meets the rest of the gang? And why does he feel like he's being watched all the time? Who is the person who is always around? (may have a bit of graphic descriptions later) Sequel to Shadow Calling
1. Chapter 1

**It's really short, and for that, I am really sorry, but I wanted to get this started and not forget it. The reason it's taking so long is, not only did my internet crash, but my thoughts are being slow with this. I hope you guys like this.**

Harry giggled as he, Atem, and Yugi entered the Kame Game Shop. They had arrived in Dominio just an hour ago, and the teen Fallen was hyper. Joey, who had been watching the shop while his boyfriend and friends were gone along with Tristan, gaped as the teen talked a mile a minute.

"Is 'e always like dat, Yuge?"

"Not usually." Yugi chuckled. Harry calmed down, jet-lag catching up to him. He sat on a stool in the store with a yawn.

"Yugi, I'm hungry." The Fallen whined, leaning against his mate.

"When aren't you?" Harry grinned. Ever since meeting Yugi, he'd given into his hunger pains. He'd eat whenever he could. "Come on, I'll cook dinner."

"Yuge, cookin?" Joey perked up, "should I call Seto?"

"If you want."

"I want to help!" Harry giggled, bounding after Yugi as they entered the kitchen. As Harry familiarized the area, Joey invited Seto and Mokuba over.

"Dey be hea' in an hour." Harry looked in the fridge for ingredients, nodding to himself. "Whatcha makin?"

"A full out English meal." By the time he was done, the room was filled with a lovely smell. "I got carried away."

"Nonsense." Atem assured as they sat down to eat. After a quick '_itadakimasu_' they took the first bite. Eyes widened as they looked at Harry who stared back nervously.

"W-well?"

"You should start a restaurant." Mokuba enthused.

"Um...I think you're biased." The teen muttered, face deep red.

"I didn't even know you could cook." Yugi whispered, eyes glinting. "Do you know any Japanese meals? If not, I can teach you." He grinned.

"I'd like that, Yugi." Once almost everything was completely gone, Harry stood to do the dishes, which Atem promptly took away.

"You cooked." Nodding, Harry followed Yugi to the living room. He passed out on the couch.

* * *

As Harry slept, Yugi and Atem had a duel as Seto and Joey did the same. It was near noon, when the doorbell rang, rousing Harry. With a kiss to his head, Yugi walked to the door. Anzu stood on the other side with a happy smile.

"Hello Anzu."

"Yugi! You're home!" She flung herself at the man.

"Er, yeah. Can you get off now?" The woman frowned as she did as asked. "Come on in. There is someone I want you to meet." She followed him into the living room. Harry shot her a questioning look. However, Anzu gasped as her eyes landed on Atem.

"Atem!"

"Hello, Anzu. How are you?"

"How...when..._how_?" Harry giggled as Yugi sat next to him.

"He's my protector. You are Anzu, correct?" She nodded, eyeing his wings. "I am a Fallen. A rare magical creature."

"I know what you are." She snapped, "there was a reason I accepted the shadows so easily. My father was a squib."

"Oh. Then I don't need to explain that Atem has no romantic feelings for me at all?" She nodded, sitting next to him. However, her eyes were locked on when Harry and Yugi's hands met. "Yugi is my mate."

"Really now?" She had a dark look in her eyes. Harry looked away.

"It was weird. I mean, when I first met him. I was being cornered by Dementors."

"Why were Dementors after you?"

"Because a person at the Ministry wanted me to be expelled from school. They didn't believe that Voldemort was back and called me a liar."

"You're Harry Potter?"

"I am."

"Un-huh." She rolled her eyes. Harry snorted, standing.

"I'm going to go make something to drink." Once out of sight Harry started to laugh. He knew she was jealous. That she thought that the shadow twins were hers. She could try something, but nothing would come between he and Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooops, sorry guys, I just realized that I've been calling her Anzu when I was originally using Tea. I will be calling her Tea from now on. Sorry for the mix up. Also this story is a bit longer, but not much. Sorry guys.**

**My muse hit me in the head while I was eating Revel Ice Cream**

* * *

Tea glared Harry at as they waited for Yugi and Atem. The Fallen glared right back, daring her to say something. The trio had been in Japan for a week, and already the girl was on his last nerves. She tried to make him look like the villain to Atem many times over the week. All of them failed.

They were waiting on the guys to get tickets to get them into a theme park. The second Harry had admitted that he had never been, Yugi demanded that they went to one. Despite his protesting, Harry was truly happy someone would do that for him. After going years of having no one to love him, he had family now.

"Harry, what ride would you like to go on first?" Harry shrugged, facing Yugi.

"I'm not sure? Something fast?" So they conquered the roller coasters. After that was the slingshot, drop-zones, and then games. By the end of one game, Harry had a huge stuffed bear from Yugi. Something the man was glomped for. Yugi laughed, swinging his little love around. People stopped to stare at how open the King of Games was acting, but other then that, nothing happened.

Come lunch, they were eating ice cream after a dish of fish and chips. That was when things went haywire.

"Like, oh my gosh! It's Potter Harry!" Harry froze mid lick as girls and boy, men and women, adult and children, rushed at their table. Harry flinched, latching onto Yugi as he dropped his ice cream to the ground.

"Let me have your baby!"  
"I bet I'm better in bed then him!"  
"Sign my bra!"  
"Sign my boobs!"

Harry whimpered, burying his head into Yugi's shoulder.

"Potter-san, can you sign this for my sister?" Harry peaked over his shoulder at a young child, a boy of six or seven. "Please, she's in the hospital. It'd make her day if you could sign this for her." Harry took one look in the boy's pleading eyes and agreed.

"What's her name? What is she sick with?"

"Misaki." The boy frowned, "she's not sick. She was in a broom riding accident."

_Dear Misaki-chan,  
__I heard from your brother that you got hurt.  
I hope you get better. Us true fliers cannot  
be grounded forever.  
Sincerely,  
__Potter, Harry_

Once that was done, Harry calmly faced the crowd with a frown. "I am not signing anything else. I'm not some super hero. Leave me alone." With that, Yugi lead him away from a gaping crowd. "Can we leave? I want to go home." Yugi nodded.

* * *

A week later, Harry and Mokuba were talking on a jet as the group made their way to Egypt to visit Ishizu. Harry was bouncing in his seat, because he couldn't wait to see Egypt. Because of Dumbledore, he hadn't been aloud to leave the country. Now he would be seeing his second in less then a month. Tea was speaking with Tristan, a man that Harry had met the day after the Theme Park.

"Harry, make sure you stay covered." Mokuba hissed as the plane landed. Harry rolled his eyes, fixing his hat.

"I'm not stupid, Moki. I know what my limits are. I've always had pale skin."

"Er, right." When they got off, Marik ran up to a woman with long flowing hair and hugged her, then the bald man behind her.

"Sister, brother, this is Harry. He's Yugi's mate and under Atem's protection."

"Dear Ra...a Fallen has chosen the Pharaohs?" Harry blushed, nodding softly. "It is an honor to meet you, Harry."

"A pleasure, Miss Ishizu, Mister Odion. Marik speaks fondly of you." The two smiled, and Harry turned to his mate.

"Harry, would you like to go with Ishizu to the museum?" Harry's eyes brightened as the Fallen gave the woman a pleading look.

"Very well, then. Come along."


End file.
